You're My What!
by Chaos princess2
Summary: Twelve kids from the future are sent back in time because of a wormhole. Now they have a chance to rewrite history, so it’s not in total chaos as it is now. Full Summary inside. RenoCloud
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** OMG you're my what?! (Might change Title)

**AUTHOR:** **Chaos princess2**

**RATING:** T

**WARNINGS:** Slash, angst, some fluffy bits, language, maybe some slight OOC.

**PAIRINGS:** RenoxCloud, ElenaxTseng (There are many others that will be reveled later.)

**SUMMARY: Twelve kids from the future are sent back in time because of a wormhole. Now they have a chance to rewrite history, so it's not in total chaos as it is now. Long lost parents are seen again and parents that are never home are right there next to them. What will they do Change the past or leave it the way it is now. The most important question in their mind though is how do they get back!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFVII, though I wish I did. I do own the story and the original characters used, so there.

**A/N:** I starts off in the future and in the P.o.V of one of the children. I'll post the kids and their parents later.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Chapter One **

**Wormhole**

**--Roxane P.o.V--**

So first we get this ship flipped over, thanks Sasha, and now we're upside down. Now to add to that we're being attacked, and about to head right into a wormhole.

Let's review. How did we get here?

See: I have no freakin' clue!

Hmm?

Sorry, name's Roxane Valentine, not important at the moment, seeing how we are so screwed right now, but keep it in the back of your mind.

Oh someone's screamin' right now.

"Open the hatch, I'll give you guys a distraction!"

"By yourself! Ryuri you're what they want!"

"Shut it asshole! Don't Forget I Practically Own Everything On This Ship RETARD!!!!"

Definitely Ryuri and Sasha, Don't ask, they always argue. At least the ship is right side up again.

"Open the hatch" yep losing what little sanity I have left, "We'll give you guys a distraction, run this ship into the wormhole."

"Are you crazy!" 

Must you ask dear brother.

"Since when were you the captain of this crew?"

I don't know, how about when I made up this forsaken plan and why aren't you questioning my order to go straight into a wormhole?

"Shut up and go" and he pushes me out the open hatch.

"SOMEONE STOP THEM NOW!" 

Oh lord I'm deaf.

"They'll be fine, don't worry Sasha" Denzel (1) don't put yourself in the line of fire. 

"Roxane wants me to pilot this ship into a wormhole." 

Shifting forms, I fly to Sasha's window, "The mission objective is to make sure they can't get to President Shinra (2)." 

"It's reckless."

"You're the voice of common sense all of a sudden?"

Speaking of sanity where are the twins? No time, I can have all the fun of distracting. Maybe 10 minutes or less before we hit the wormhole.

I have to leave you guys now, say hi to my other side for me 'kay. 

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**--Normal P.o.V--**

"Denzel! You said I could go outside the ship and help!" a 16 year old girl yelled. Her red hair with blonde streaks tied back in a ponytail that went down to her knees. On her jeans were a pair of goggles hung next to a silver chain that had a scythe pendent attached to it. Her blue-green eyes narrowed as Denzel carried her away from the hatch. 

"I didn't say anything like that." Denzel didn't even stop walking when the girl started to thrash while he carried her. "Stop doing that sis! I'm not let you go because you're what they want!" Denzel said trying to be a good voice of reason with his sister. She slowly stops moving as she calm down.

"Sorry Denzel…. I wasn't thinking straight." Denzel put his little sister back on the floor. Her head was down so her bangs were covering her eyes.

_Thank Gaia I have the crystal materia that helps me control her._ Denzel thought in the back of his head as he smiled slightly. He pats her on her head, which in turn made her look up with a smile. Red scars on her face in clear view. _Just like him…Too bad Ryuri never met Reno.._

His thoughts were left there as the ship took another sharp jolt forwards. Both Denzel and Ryuri flew forwards. Denzel hit his back against the wall that he lands on. He look around for his sister, "Ryuri!" he yell running to his little sister who was leaning against the other wall. Ryuri didn't move when he picked her up. The reason: she hit the back of her head hard against the wall. A small stream of blood ran down the back of her neck. "Shit!" Denzel swore as he grabbed onto the railing with one hand.

Next thing he knew was the door near them that lead outside broke open and Roxane slammed against the wall with the door, meaning the door was behind her. She was in her Chaos form, but her wing was positioned in a strange angle. The force of the blow knocked her out and a closer look you could see that a beam had fired at her, the steam was still rising off her.

"Roxane!" A boy yelled running up and lifting Roxane in to his arms. Like Denzel he grabbed the railing. He had long hair about down to his waist, unlike like Roxane who had shoulder length hair. A red bandanna held some of his bangs back, a red cape wrapped around him. He looked exactly like Vincent except with a little kinder look.

"Ronin, bring her over here." Denzel told him as Ronin did what he was told. His cape now wrapped around all of them. Denzel held both Roxane and Ryuri as Ronin Protected them if anything else went wrong.

"Ronin! Denzel!" Sasha's voice echoed through the ship on the loud speaker. Neither one could answer as the ship jolted and a blast of smoke flew through the corridor they were in. "Damn them! They got one of the main thrusters! Ronin, Denzel hold onto those two were going to pull the last of our power in two the last three thursters, that's means no power or gravity outside the main deck." Sasha said. It didn't take long for them to take the power away.

The two boys left awake in the corridor held on tight as they floated up a bit. But another expolsion came and this time sent it sent smoke and metal flying at them. "Shit!" Ronin yelled as a large metal piece stab him in the back. He looked down and saw Denzel and the girls unharmed.

"Brace for impact with the wormhole everyone!" Sasha yelled as gravity hit both boys hard and both hit the floor.

"Ronin! Ronin!" Denzel yelled as Ronin fainted from the blood lost. Denzel pulled Ronin to the left side of him. He felt the ship gear into over drive and the ship was flung into the Wormhole. The last thing Denzel saw before blacking out was the three people he was holding yet a voice of someone he heard years ago came back into his head.

_...The Wormhole... One of the greatest things to see, but what happens when going into. Well it is said that it sends you to some other place over a millions miles away. It would be almost impossible to know where you'll end up. Remember kid only go into a wormhole if it is truly the only option..._

_...Dad..._he thought and completely blanked out.

The whole ship was sucked into the wormhole. Every in it knockout from the force of it. No one knowing that going into that wormhole would change their lives forever...**Literally**...

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Author's notes 

(1)Yes this is the same Denzel from FFVII, but he is older, same goes for Marlene when she comes in.

(2)The 'President Shinra' that is talked about her is Ryuri. When I post the characters fully you'll see what I mean.

_**Chaos princess2:** Okay, I've been planning to upload this story for over a month, and now I've finally able to post it, but I'm not sure how often I'll will be updating. But have this in mind. I WILL be updating, be it next week (or next year). So please don't bail on me by not reviewing. Reviews are what helps get me to write. So hope to update soon._


	2. Notes & List

**TITLE:** You're my what?!

**AUTHOR:** Chaos princess2

**RATING:**** T**

**WARNINGS:** Slash, angst, some fluffy bits, language, maybe some slight OOC.

**PAIRINGS:**** RenoxCloud** (Main), (All pairings relieved in this chapter)

**SUMMARY:** Twelve kids from the future are sent back in time because of a wormhole. Now they have a chance to rewrite history, so it's not in total chaos as it is now. Long lost parents are seen again and parents that are never home are right there next to them. What will they do change the past or leave it the way it is now. The most important question in their mind though is how do they get back!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFVII, though I wish I did. I do own the story and the original characters used, so there.

**Author's note:** This post is the kids and their parents later bio's.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_**Tifa & Rude:**_

_Twins: Drake(Oldest) and Drift (the only Sane people in the whole crew)_

Name: Drake  
NickName: Dra

Age:17  
Species: Human  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Specialty: Hand to hand combat

Job: Turk  
Personality: Kind, respectful, is very serious on occasions.

Name: Drift  
NickName: None  
Age: 17

Species: Human  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Specialty: Hand to hand combat

Job: Owns Seventh Heaven  
Personality: Kind, funny, respectful

History (For Both): Drake and Drift are the only Twins in our group. When they were little their parents train them to defend themselves when it came time to. They grew up knowning Zane, Shiro, Marlene, Sasah, and Kaira. Hardly ever seeing and knowing Ryuri, Denzel, Roxane and Ronin. (It wasn't until they were 13, when Drake join the Turks did they learn more about the four.) About a month after their 11 birthday, did they gain a new member of their family, Tira. For about two years did they live in peace that was until the experiments started to attack. When they were 15 their parents were killed in battle against a powerful experiment, not being able to save their parents all they could do was honor their parents wish. The wish was to protect everyone they cared for and raise Tira with care. Tira still very young they could only go to the Shinra's help, and moved into the mansion. They continue to work, Drake raising though the ranks being the best he could be and Drift taking over their mother's bar, at the same time both of them sending a whole lot of time with their little sister.Drake and Drift are very strong and are able to throw people who are three times their size. Drake being a Turk has speed, power, and great accuracy when hitting weak points in an enemy. Drift has power, great accuracy, but unlike his twin his speed isn't as great, yet he makes up for it in his knowledge of all their enemies.

_Daughter: Tira(Youngest in group)_

Name: Tira  
NickName: None  
Age: 6

Species: Human  
Eye Color: Brownish  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Specialty: hand to hand combat / Weapons Expert

Job: Helps around the bar  
Personality: kind, funny, respectful.

History: Tira was the youngest in the group of twelve kids. Her parents raised her well until she was 5 when they were killed in battle against a powerful experiment. Tira and her brothers then moved in with Ryuri, since they had no place to go. Tira still very young could only comply and help here brother in the bar, even though at night she was not allowed to be in there. She loves Ryuri, Roxane, and Marlene as sisters and calls them Onee-san. Don't let little her fool you though she has the brains for a 19 year old. Even though Tira is small and not as strong as her two brothers, being only 6, she makes up for it in speed and expert handling of any weapon.

_**Vincent Valentine: **_

_Lifestream: Ronin (Don't piss him off?)_

Name: Ronin  
NickName: None  
Age: 17

Species: Galian Beast/Lifestream creation/Unknown  
Eye Color: Red  
Hair Color: Raven Black  
Specialty: Guns Expert

Job: Turk  
Personality: Quite, respectful, kind, caring (only to his sister, Ryuri, and Denzel Since they grew up together)

History: Unknown (I'm just not willing to tell you about him…..Yet…)

_Daughter: Roxane (Too bad you can't call her Xane 'cause it sounds like Zane_

Name: Roxane  
NickName: Chaos & Ro (Used the most by everyone)  
Age: 17

Species: Human/Chaos  
Eye Color: Red  
Hair Color: Raven Black  
Specialty: Guns Expert

Job: Turk  
Personality: Quite, respectful, kind, caring (only to his brother, Ryuri, and Denzel)'

History: Roxane is Vincent's true child. She never met her mom and in truth didn't really care because she had her dad. Roxane was could talk and write by the time that she was three. By the age of five Roxane could already aim and fire a gun with great persuasion. It was also the first time she met Denzel's little sister then and promised to herself that she would protect her first friend. As Roxane grew she became less talkative around others and became silent, only talking when she need to. Roxane only opened to her father, her brother, Ryuri, and Denzel. When she was seven she became a personal guard to Ryuri and since then has never let Ryuri down when they are in a fight. Roxane like her father holds part of Chaos in her. She can take on Chaos's full form and becomes nearly invincible. (The rest of Roxane history will be explained in the story)

_**Cloud & Reno:**_

_Adopted: Denzel (Do I have a small sister or a big sister?)_

Name: Denzel  
NickName: Denz (Only Ryuri)

Appearance Age: 18

Real Age: 25

Species: Human/part lifestearm creation  
Eye Color: Bluish-green  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
Specialty: Swords, Guns, & EMRs

Job: Owner of Strife Delivery Service, Part-time Turk_   
_Personality: Respectful, kind, caring, serious, quite

History: (Being from after Advent Children) When Denzel turned 9 Reno and Cloud took him in. Since his first day he was living with them he was totally and completely happy. For 15 years there was peace and he got to spend time with both of the people he saw as parents, but then one week after his birthday Cloud and Reno were both killed as the protected Midgar from being destroyed. The incident tore Denzel apart, losing yet another family he loved.

_Lifestream: Ryuri Sinclair-Strife (WARNING: Unstable)_

Name: Ryuri  
NickName: Ryu  
Appearance Age: 16 & 6 (Can Change Form)

Real Age: 16

Species: Lifestream creation/Unknown  
Eye Color: Blue-Green  
Hair Color: Red hair with blonde streaks  
Specialty: Unknown, but is very dangerous.

Job: President of Shinra  
Personality: Quite, respectful, kind, caring, serious, mostly out going, sometimes cocky

History: Unknown

_**Rufus Shinra: **_

_Adopted: Ryuri Shinra (WARNING: Short fuse)_

**(Profile above)**

_**Tseng & Elena:**_

_Daughter: Kaira _

Name: Kaira  
NickName: None

Real Age: 17

Species: Human  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Specialty: Swords & Guns & Ninja Weapons

Job: Turk/Collector_  
_Personality: Respectful, kind, caring, serious

History: Kaira is the third oldest in the group. Her parents raised her well until she was 7 when they never came back from a mission they were assigned. Kaira then moved in with Zane, since she had no place to go. Yuffie gladly compiled and help Kaira in anyway she could treating her like her own child. Kaira and Zane soon became like brother and sister. Kaira while living with Yuffie learned how to fight like a ninja which improved over time. Don't think Kaira is weak, in fact she is the opposite the only people who have ever beat her were Ryuri, Roxane, and Ronin.

_**Yuffie Kisaragi: **_

_Son: Zane (Haha Sane, Zane or Insane, Zanny)_

Name: Zane  
NickName: Zanny

Real Age: 17

Species: Human  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black  
Specialty: Ninja weapons

Job: Collector_  
_Personality: Respectful, kind, caring, serious

History: Zane grew up away from everyone else, but when he was 5 Yuffie, his mom, decided that they would live in Midgar. For about two years it was just Zane and his mom, but one-day Kaira now orphaned came into his family. He didn't mind even though he scared her every so often just to make fun of her later. He grew to think of her as a sister that was their since the begin. He now calls her his sister when people ask about them. Zane is not one to keep still for long periods of time, he is also has a scary personality because one moment he can be all-sad and the next he is some kid on a sugar high.

_**Cid & Shera:**_

_Daughter: Sasha (-ship flips over-)_

Name: Sasha  
NickName: Sasa (Only for Kaira and Tira)

Real Age: 17

Species: Human  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Specialty: Expert Flyer

Job: Pilot_  
_Personality: Respectful, kind, caring, serious, has a bad temper

History: Sasha in truth grew up in Rocket Town and lived there till she was 14 when she could pilot the Shera better then her father. Sasha is the only technical engineer that knows the secret about the Shera and the real way to pilot the airship. Unlike the others Sasha is not a fighter, she absolutely hates fighting, but not counting the arguments she gets into with Ryuri.

_**Barret: **_

_Daughter: Marlene (Is she allowed to use THAT cannon?!)_

Name: Marlene  
NickName: None

Real Age: 23

Species: Human  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Specialty: Guns and Cannon Expert

Job: Helper with Strife Delivery Services, Worker at Seventh Heaven_  
_Personality: Respectful, kind, caring, always thinking of others, Mother Hen of the group

History: (Being after Advent Children) Marlene the Mother Hen of this rag a tag group. Marlene was seven when she started to live with Barret. Since her first day she was completely happy. For 14 years there was peace and he got to spend time with Barret to the fullest. Yet in the end Barret died saving Marlene during an attack from some experiments that ran a rampage though the city. The incident left Marlene alone she then moved in with Reeve and his son Shiro. Yet, she mostly kept in contact with Denzel to make sure he was okay. Marlene contrary to popular belief learned how to use Cannons and Guns, not from Barret, but from some of the WRO workers. She now can fire a MC-13 which, in itself is much bigger then her, out of a open door while in the air.

_**Reeve: **_

_Son: Shiro _

Name: Shiro  
NickName: None

Real Age: 17

Species: Human  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Specialty: Hand to Hand and Guns

Job: President of WRO_   
_Personality: Respectful, serious

History: Shiro is totally different from his father. He can be kind, respectful, serious, but unlike his father he's able to fight with the best of them. He learned everything from Marlene who became an older sister to him. Even though they are six years apart and are from different families they act like they were family since birth. He became President of the WRO when he was 10 since Reeve was captured and killed. He was the first one to meet President Shinra or should I say Ryuri. Since then he kept in contact with Ryuri Shinra even though she would never answer the phone, she would call him back afterwards.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_**Author's notes:**_

Chaos princess2: Okay, I've been planning to upload this for awhile, and now I've finally able to post it, I'll will be updating. But have this in mind. I WILL be updating, be it next week (or next year). So please don't bail on me by not reviewing. Reviews are what helps get me to write. So hope to update soon.


End file.
